Blind
by juuicystufff
Summary: Massie, Derrick, and Cam have always been bestfriends. What happens when one of them wants something a bit more. MASSINGTON! :
1. Chapter 1

**Blind. **

Chapter one.

Massie Block woke up to her iPod/alarm clock playing "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her caramel hair and pulled it up in a pony tail and let it fall again. She reached over and checked her At&t Lg Xenon for any new texts. She had 3.

**Derrick: **Hey Block, we still up for the beach?

Massie smiled. She could already manage the beach with her crush and best friend. Yes, Derrick is her crush, but right now he's going out with the stupid Alicia Rivera. Massie couldn't believe Derrick didn't realize what he could have. And Her best friend was of course, Cam. Ever since they moved in next store Massie could tell him everything well almost everything. She couldn't tell him who she liked, it would just be weird. Derrick, Cam, and Massie had been best friends since second grade. None of the girls in the class really understood Massie or were jealous of her. Massie was very pretty after all. The girls loved spreading rumors. Massie texted back immediately.

**Massie: **of course, I'll be at your house around 12.

Massie opened the next text. It was from Cam.

**Cam: **c u at da beach! :P

**Massie: **haha, I always do (:

That was partially true. Living on the coast of Huntington Beach you tend to hang at the beach close to everyday. The last text was from Sam, her brother.

**Sam: **hey lil sis, it'd be best to avoid mom dis morning.

**Massie: **omfg.

Massie closed her phone. She heard her mom stomping her feet in her room. Massie hated her mom. Ever since her dad and mom got divorced Massie's mom has been popping pills as if it was normal. Massie and her brother avoided her mom all the time. It was easy considering their house was huge, and her mom never left her room. The only people that knew about Massie's mom were Derrick and Cam. They had kept her secret for five years. Massie decided to skip breakfast just in case she made any noise that would let her mom know she was up. Massie showered, blow dried, and straightened her hair. She wore her pink juicy couture bikini underneath a pair of RL denim short shorts and a DKNY tank top, she put her hair up. She rated herself as a 9.8. She grabbed her bag and sprinted to the door, the faster she was out of that crazy house the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, I hoped you liked the first chapter, sorry it was so short. I guarantee this one will be longer! Im sort of nervous to write this since there will be a lot of dialogue so make sure you tell me how I did. (:

**Blind. **

Chapter two.

Massie knocked on Derrick's door three times before he answered.

"Hey Block!" Derrick said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey" Massie smiled. Derrick smelled amazing, like Calvin Klein's "Craze" Cologne. I guess that's why he named It that, just the smell of Derrick drove Massie crazy.

"You ready for the beach?" Derrick asked.

"Of course!"

"Block?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we include someone else?"

Massie turned to face Derrick. His brown puppy dog eyes blinked with hope.

"Who's this someone else?" Massie already knew the answer.

"Alicia."

"Fine, whatever, let's just get going."

Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Massie absolutely hated Alicia and Derrick knew it to. Massie couldn't understand what Derrick saw in her. Sure she was popular, and sort of pretty, Massie would give her that, but she was one of the shallowest people ever at OCD. She made Massie's life miserable calling her things like "slut" and "whore" and saying "she slept with most of the football team" which was not true at all. Cam also hated Alicia ever since she made Massie cry in grade four.

Massie and Derrick hadn't said a word to each other as they walked to the beach. It wasn't awkward really. It was more comfortable. Massie was about to say something when Alicia joined the group. She squeezed in between Massie and Derrick and Massie almost went face first into the ground, but another person helped her up. It was Cam Fisher. Massie pulled him in for a hug. Cam smelled like Drakkar Noir which was nothing compared to Derricks scent.

"Aw! Look Derry, were not the only ones in love here!" Alicia squealed with delight. Derrick shot her a confused glance so did Massie and Cam.

"You two are together aren't you?" Alicia asked Massie and Cam. Derrick and Massie busted out in laughter.

"Only in my dreams" Cam thought.

"No, we aren't" Cam told her.

"Oh, what a shame." Alicia shook her head as if she actually cared.

They all continued there walk across the boardwalk down to the beach. It wasn't as crowded as usual so they decided to take it to their advantage.

"Derry, won't you stay here and tan with me?" Alicia asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm just going to go with Mass and Cam for a bit."

Alicia pouted. Derrick kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I won't be long".

Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia refused to go in the water at chance of her hair getting wet. They were at a beach for crying out loud! Massie thought.

"Let's race" Massie said thinking she could outrun both boys.

"Ok" Derrick smirked giving Cam a glance. They were up to something.

Cam started, "Okay. Count of three. 1...2...3!"

At three Derrick and Cam picked up Massie and threw her in the water running after her.

Once Massie was out from under the water she started laughing.

"Ehmagawd, I should have know you were going to do that!"

"What are you going to do about it, Block?"

"Hold me back" Massie said to Cam as she pretended to lunge toward Derrick. Instead Derrick lunged toward her and started to tickle her.

Massie couldn't stop laughing. Only Derrick and Cam knew about Massie's tickle spot and they always used it against her to.

"Derr-I-stawp-oh my ga-haha" Massie was actually enjoying Derrick's tickling. **AN: **I wonder why.(:

The rest of the day at the beach turned out to be pretty good. Derrick, Massie, and Cam had a lot of fun. Derrick and Alicia only fought once when Alicia went over to Josh Hotz and was getting too close with him, there fighting made Massie's insides swell up. Just thinking there was a chance Derrick and Alicia's relationship would be ending made her happy, but as always Alicia pouted and Derrick always took her back. Always. Massie sighed as Cam and her walked ahead of Derrick and Alicia giving them some privacy. That was how they always ended up. Cam and Massie would try to be as quiet as possible to try and here what they were doing. When they realized Derrick and Alicia had stopped talking they looked back and they were sure enough making out. That picture burned a hole in Massie's head. She would always remember it, no matter how hard she tried to forget about it.

**AN: **Hope you like it. Reviews are nice, but I'll keep writing even if you don't. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **okay, here's chapter three!

**Blind. **

Chapter three.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Derrick asked Massie. Her and Derrick were sitting in Derrick's room eating Pizza Hut's 'Cheese Lover's' Pizza. No one was home at Derrick's house and Massie was sort of scared about going back to her house. "A total blast" Massie giggled.

"Alicia's amazing."

Derrick looked at Massie. Her face was expressionless.

"What? Do you not like her or something?" Massie looked at him. He had to be kidding. How could Derrick forget about how much she made Massie's life miserable?

"Derrick, I hate her."

"What?" Derrick practically yelled, "Why?"

"Do you seriously not remember?"

"Wait, remember what?"

"Alicia is a total bitch," Derrick was about to interrupt her, but Massie kept going. "She told everyone in school that I slept with the entire football team and everyone believed her. She made my eighth grade hell. All I had was you and Cam and now you seriously can't remember any of this?"

Derrick blinked a couple of times. "That was Alicia?" he thought, "Oh my God. Massie's right. No wonder she and Cam weren't happy with me going out with her. I'm so stupid. Wait, that was like two years ago. Alicia can't still be like that. Could she? Nah, she's so sweet, right?" Derrick thought.

Massie glared at Derrick. He hadn't said a word since Massie's little rant about Alicia.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm just going to go."

"Mass, no, wait"

But she was already out of Derrick's room. Derrick got up and ran down the stairs chasing after Massie.

"Massie, wait."

Massie turned around, "Ehmagawd. He followed me." Massie thought, her heart leaped, "Maybe he finally got it through his head! He's going to dump Alicia and be with me!"

"I know you hate Alicia, but just give her a chance. People can change, right?"

Massie's face dropped. A tear formed in her eye. "Yeah, right." She said sarcastically before walking to the door and slamming it in his face. "How could he say that? He knows Alicia is still a bitch, why can't he just admit it and move on!" Even though Massie didn't want to she walked up the gray stone path that led to her house. When she reached the door she could already hear her mom. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Derrick jumped off his bike and left it in the driveway of Alicia's house. He decided to come over and surprise her since Massie wasn't taking any of his calls. The door was open so Derrick walked right on in. He knew Alicia wouldn't mind. Boy was he wrong. He walked up the huge staircase that led to the bedrooms and got to hers. He heard her giggle and say something that he couldn't make out and then Derrick swore he heard a guy's voice and more giggling. Derrick opened the door and walked in to find a naked Josh Hotz and Alicia Rivera in her pink bed. Derrick's jaw drop.

"Oh my Gawd, Derri-, "Alicia started to say. She was cut off by Derrick.

"You slut." He said before running down the stairs and taking off on his bike. He could not believe it. Massie was right. Alicia didn't change. She was still the cold-hearted bitch that loved making people hurt. He would not go back this time or ever.

Derrick passed Massie's house. He forced himself to drive by. As much as he wanted to apologize to her he just couldn't right now. Right now, all he really wanted to do was punch something. He needed to get his anger out.

After the beach Cam went home. His parents always made him and his brother, Harris, come home for a dinner together every night. After dinner Cam went up to his room. He kept thinking about how pretty Massie looked at the beach and every time he did he would curse himself. How could he think his best friend of so long was pretty the real answer was how could he not. She had the most angelic characteristics. Her smile made Cam smile. Her laugh made him laugh. All of a sudden his computer made a beep sound. Someone wrote to him on AIM.

**Massie: ** Can you believe how stupid Derrick is?!?!?!!!!

**Cam: **What happened?

**Massie: **We were in his house eating pizza and we started talking about Alicia and he didn't remember at all about what she did to me and he said she changed. Ehmagawd, right?

**Cam: **Really? Wow. Well, you know D. We always did say he has STML (: LOL! **AN: **short term memory loss in case you didn't know.

**Massie: **This isn't a laughing matter Cam! Derrick and Alicia don't belong together and you know it.

**Cam: **Well what are we supposed to do about it?

**Massie: **I don't know yet. Ugh, I got to go. My mom's PMSing again. Talk to you later. Bye!

**Massie is currently offline. **

Cam sighed. All Massie ever wanted to talk about was how Alicia and Derrick shouldn't be together. It was getting kind of annoying. Speaking of Derrick.

**Derrick is available. **

**Cam: **Hey D!

**Derrick: **Hey, man...

**Cam: **What's wrong?

**Derrick: **Alicia cheated on me with Josh Fucking Hotz.

**Cam: **Really? What's wrong with her? Who would do that?

**Derrick: **Idk man. It's stupid.

**Cam: **Yeah.

The rest of Derrick and Cam's conversation was full of sports, and boy stuff. The whole time Derrick and Cam were both thinking. "Damn, girls are confusing."

**AN: **I hope you liked it! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I forgot to put this before, but I sadly do not own the clique. (:

**Blind.**

Chapter four.

When Massie got home from the beach she walked in on her mom ranting on and on about how the paper towels were in the wrong place. Massie's mom ended up throwing anything she could find and making a mess of the kitchen. Which later she would, of course, make Massie and Sam clean it up. She went on AIM and talked to Cam about Derrick and Alicia. It wasn't fair. Alicia got whatever guy she wanted. She wasn't even that pretty. Well, at least Massie didn't think so. "Ugh, whatever," Massie thought "Forget her."

Massie locked her door, and lay down on her bed. She grabbed her remote and flicked her TV on. She changed the channel to MTV where Paris Hilton's my New BFF was on. Massie rested her head on her soft purple pillow and looked up at her ceiling and sighed. Before the commercials where over her phone ring. It started playing Kesha's "Your love is my drug", rang through her bedroom. Only one person in her phonebook had that ringtone. Massie felt her cheeks turn red.

"Hello?" Massie answered.

"Hey, Block." Derrick said.

"Can I help you?"

"Block, I…um…I'm sorry"

Massie's heart fluttered a little bit there. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were right about Alicia. She cheated on me and like man, what a bitch."

Massie was silent for a long time. Her heart was racing faster and faster. Her wish had come true. Derrick and Alicia finally broke up.

"Mass?"

Derrick never called Massie by her first name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have known better. I guess you were right, she didn't change. She's still the same old ass who ruined your life and I'm sorry I went out with her. I should have known that you hated her and what she did to you. It was pretty sucky of me to forget, I know, but I am so sorry and like I feel so bad. So, tomorrow how about me and you go out for lunch and ill make it up to you?"

Massie was speechless. Had he really just said that? Maybe Derrick would finally realize how much he liked Massie. Maybe something would come out of this!

"Okay, Pick me up tomorrow at eleven."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay. G'night Block."

"Night" Massie said before hanging up the phone. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. All she wanted to do was get up and dance around her room, but there were more important things to be done. She needed an outfit.

Derrick looked at his phone. He just got off the phone with Block. He looked at his phone. He saw that Alicia was calling him again. He took a breath and decided not to answer it. Derrick needed to get more gut. He needed to do what he wanted for a change. He wouldn't give in to Alicia. He wouldn't and with that he turned his phone off and went to bed for the night.

.::Morning::.

Massie woke up feeling better than ever. Today was the day her and Derrick were going out for lunch. Massie took a shower and blow dried, and straightened hair. Then, she went to her closet to grab her outfit of the massiequin. A Juicy Couture Burnt orange tiered jersey dress with gold wedges. She sprayed herself with Chanel no.5 and she was ready to go. Before she knew it her phone started playing your love is my drug By Kesha. Derrick was waiting for Massie outside.

She walked down the hallway as fast as she could praying to God she wouldn't be stopped by her mom and then she was outside in the bright, warm summer air. With Derrick Harrington waiting for Massie at the end of her driveway. All Massie had going through her head was one thing,

"Today was going to be a good day"

**AN: **Did you love it or did you love it? Sorry, I haven't updated for a while, school is pretty busy, haha. Sorry to if this was sort of short. I wanted to save Massie and Derrick's date thing for the next chapter. So, I hope you liked this one. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** I am like completely excited to write this chapter! Haha, It will be very interesting. (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the clique. (:

**Blind. **

Chapter five.

Derrick lifted his hand to wave at Massie. As Massie made her way down the driveway Derrick looked Massie up and down. He never knew she was so hot.

"Hey" Massie smiled.

"Hey" Derrick smiled back, opening the sleek black Mercedes car door open.

"What a gentleman."

They laughed; Derrick got on the driver side and felt a bit of butterflies. Was he really nervous about going out with Massie for lunch? Psht, no he couldn't be. He was Derrick Harrington and Derrick Harrington did not get nervous, until now.

Xxx

Massie smiled as Derrick got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Derrick chuckled.

Derrick's phone started playing "I'm Yours" By Jason Mraz. "Crap." Derrick said as he rejected the call.

"Who was that?"

"No one"

Massie gave him a knowing look. "Tell me"

"It was Alicia" Derrick mumbled.

"Oh." Massie mumbled back. "Are you two going to get back together?"

"I mean, Alicia's pretty hot and all, but it didn't work you know? Like, I know there's someone better out there for me and I just couldn't go back to Alicia after this. It like hurt so much, but not that much, I guess like I'm over her and all, right?"

Massie gave Derrick an apologetic glance. "For the record, I think you could do a lot better." Derrick smiled.

Massie silently sighed. Getting her crush to like her seemed a lot harder than she first thought.

XXX

Cam hopped out of his mom's car and made his way toward the entrance of the Huntington Nursing home. Cam came down to the nursing home every other Friday and helped out. He didn't mind. He actually liked helping the elderly and hearing the stories they had. He took Massie here once it didn't work. She was paranoid that she was going to catch some kind of disease that would give her wrinkles. Nevertheless, Cam didn't mind coming by himself.

He walked in and said hello to Patricia the secretary. As he walked down the hall toward the lobby he bumped into a blue eyed blonde girl.

She gasped and dropped the papers she was holding.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Cam asked.

She looked up. Their eyes met and it was hard to look away. "Oh, uh, don't be sorry. I'm such a klutz!"

They both giggled awkwardly. Cam looked at her she had the prettiest eyes ever.

"I'm Cam."

"Claire." She smiled.

A piece of hair dangled in front of her face. Cam tucked it behind her ear.

"Sorry"

"For what?" She replied. She thought his eyes were pretty adorable too.

Cam and Claire spent the day following each other around the nursing home. Claire helped out to once in a while. They had a lot in common and for once Massie wasn't the only girl he was thinking of.

XXX

"Okay, close your eyes" Derrick said.

"Why?" Massie laughed.

"Because! I don't want you to see where we are."

"So!" Massie whined. "I'm going to see it eventually!"

Derrick put a hand in front of Massie's eyes as he pulled into the driveway of the mystery place.

"Hey! Don't they say two hands on the wheel when driving!"

Gosh Block, I never knew you were such a nerd!" Derrick chuckled.

Massie gasped, "I am so not a nerd! I just don't want to die in some accident that's all your fault."

"Please Block, like I would ever hurt you." Derrick said that so sincere Massie wasn't sure if he was joking around or not and if Massie could see the expression on his face. She would know he wasn't.

The car stopped. Derrick took of his seatbelt with his remaining hand.

"Are you ready, Block?"

"No. I want to stay like this for another hour" Massie laughed, that wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Derrick!" Massie whined.

"Fine, gosh did anyone ever tell you that you whine too much."

Massie was about to make a comeback, but Derrick removed his hand. Massie was shocked. They were at A Slice of Heaven, (**AN: **Now does that sound familiar? (:) The place her, and Derrick always went when they were kids.

"Oh my god! Derrick, this place is still here?" Massie practically shouted.

"No, this is just a painting. Isn't it pretty?"

Massie's face fell.

"Wow, Block, your to gullible of course it's still here!"

Massie and Derrick got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

XXX

Derrick relaxed as he pulled out a chair for Massie. Massie was his best friend, he could be himself around her. Even though she was super pretty and had an amazing personality and those amber eyes he just loved getting lost in. Oh god, he had to stop. Derrick never felt like this about a girl. He just had to relax and play it cool.

"So. How are you?" Derrick said.

"How am I?" Massie laughed. "I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Ugh, I'm alright. Just sitting here with the weirdest chick ever."

Massie took a piece of bread out of the basket on their table and threw it at Derrick. He blocked it and it bounced back and hit Massie. They broke into a fit of laughter. Their waitress came and glared at the bread sitting on the floor. "How can I help you?" She mumbled but it more turned out like a growl. They placed their orders Derrick a slice of Chocolate pizza with M & M's and marshmallows and Massie, a slice of cheese.

"She seemed very unfriendly." Derrick said.

"Yeah a little bit."

"So, Block, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How's your love life?" Derrick stammered.

"My love life? Hm, I don't really know."

"Have you met anyone?"

"This one guy, but I doubt he likes me."

"How could he not like you?"

Massie smiled at Derrick who smiled back.

"So are you going to Kemp's party on Saturday?" Massie asked.

"I'm thinking about it. What about you?"

"Thinking about it."

"You know, Block, since we already are going out to lunch we might as well just go to the party together you know?"

"Haha, you think?"

"Block, I know."

Massie laughed. Their food came, Massie watched Derrick in disgust.

"Did you really order that?"

Derrick looked up. "Me?"

"No, the person behind you, yes you!"

"It's good! Would you like a bite Block?"

"Sure" Massie laughed.

Massie took a bite it was very sweet, but the fact that Derrick bit into this made it all worth it.

When Derrick put his pizza back on the tray he looked at Massie and started laughing.

Massie blushed. What was he laughing at?

"What's so funny?"

"Haha, didn't you ever learn matters. Wipe your mouth Block!"

Massie wiped her mouth, but she still didn't get it.

"Gone?"

Derrick shook his head and Massie wiped her mouth more.

"Now?"

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Derrick asked.

Massie smiled. She didn't think Derrick was serious, but then he leaned in and pressed his soft sweet lips onto hers. Derrick wrapped his arms around her waist and Massie wrapped hers around his neck. Goose bumps formed on Massie's arms. Both of theirs heartbeats quickened. This kiss was so different than all the others they ever had. It was calmer, more real. It felt good, it felt right.

Derrick pulled away and smiled at Massie. "I got it."

Massie smiled back. "You sure about that?"

Derrick laughed.

"Wow." Derrick accidentally said out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." Derrick blushed.

"Tell me." Massie begged.

"Why?"

"Because." Massie smiled.

"It's just that, I really liked that."

Massie started blushing to.

Derrick and Massie finished their pizza flirting and laughing. Derrick and Massie both agreed this was the best date they have ever gone on.

"Maybe I should give this whole more than friend's thing a shot." Derrick thought.

XXX

**AN: **Did I do good? Haha, Was it like cute? I hope so. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! (: It means a lot to me.

**Discalimer: **I don't own the clique.

**Blind. **

Chapter six.

Massie walked in to her bedroom glowing. She just got back from her date with Derrick and was feeling better than ever. Everything had gone the way she hoped, but still she had so many questions in her mind like, "Is Derrick using me to make Alicia jealous" or "Did he think I was a good kisser?"

Massie decided to put all these questions aside and just celebrate. She went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a small tub of ice cream, she turned around and then everything flashed before her eyes.

XXX

Cam sat on an old leather couch in his basement and sighed with relief. He just asked that really cute Claire girl to be his date to Kemp's party and she said yes. On the outside Cam seemed relaxed, but on the inside he was really freaking out. "I bet she only said yes to be nice" Cam thought. Cam had a very low self-esteem and he really needed someone to help him bring that up. Well, at least that's what Massie said. Massie, Cam was going to ask Massie. Would she have said yes? Or would she laugh in his face? That girl was so confusing and so hard to figure out, is that why he liked her so much? Because she was like an unsolved puzzle? But what about Claire? She was so bright, and happy. Her smile could make Cam smile and he only met her today! "I have a lot to think about." Cam concluded in his head.

XXX

Derrick smiled as he walked back to his house. He just dropped off Massie at her house and that left him in a great mood, he hasn't been in one of those for a long time. Without Alicia, Derrick felt free. That he could do anything, that he was invincible. Massie had an effect on Derrick that no other girl had on him. He sort of liked it. Derrick couldn't wait for Kemp's party. Seeing Massie again would just make him feel even better than he already does.

XXX

Massie woke up laying in her bed. She couldn't remember much all she remembered was seeing her mom with a bowl and hearing herself scream. Massie had a giant headache and she so did not want to wake up. She looked at her digital alarm clock on her nightstand and saw it was six in the morning. She must have slept through the night, that means today was Friday, the day of Kemp's party. Massie grabbed her phone of off her nightstand and saw she had two new text messages.

The first one was from her brother.

**Sam: **Hey sis, moms with me, don't worry about her.

Massie was so confused. What had happened last night? Massie decided she'd ask Sam about it later, she didn't need her mom's drama to ruin the party. The next text was from Derrick. When Massie saw his name in her inbox butterflies flew through her chest.

**Derrick: **good mrning sunshine. (: were goin to kemps 2gether rite??

**Massie: **haha, good morning. (: and definitely.

Derrick texted back a second later.

**Derrick: **good. (: ill pick u up at 7.

**Massie: **okay, see you then. (:

Massie smiled and closed her phone. She marched straight to her closet. This outfit has to be amazing x10! After over an hour of trying on and trying off different outfits Massie decided to go with a light pink hammered charm tiered ruffle dress with a crème pearl necklace and black Miu Miu leather sandals. (**AN: **I made this outfit on polyvore so if you want to see it let me know.) Massie was a perfect ten as usual. She showered and straightened her hair. She sprayed her chanel no.5 all over and she was beyond ready. Seven O'Clock could not get here fast enough.

XXX

Derrick walked upstairs to his room. He was just about ready to go pick up Block. Block, just the thought of her started to drive Derrick crazy. How could he feel these feelings for his best friend? Sure, he liked her in seventh grade, and most of eighth, and all of freshman year, but still. Derrick focused his attention on the mirror he smiled. "Damn," he thought "I look pretty good." Derrick smiled. He grabbed his keys and walked down to his car. Time to pick up Block.

XXX

**Derrick: **Im waiting. (:

**Massie: **Hold on a sec,

**Derrick: **Gosh, Block hurry up.

**Massie: **I'm like almost ready.

**Derrick: **Im sure you look beautiful.

With that, Massie grabbed the door knob and walked out. Derrick was more than right. Massie looked absolutely amazing, no doubt about it.

XXX

**AN: **Yay, another chapter done. (: haha, the next chapter is all about the party, and I have a lot planned. (:


	7. aunthors note,please read and let me knw

**AN: **

Okay, I was wondering if I should continue this story, I haven't been updating that much, but I don't know if you guys are reading it or not (: So, leave a review and let me know if you think I should keep writing. Oh, and sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but as soon as one person tells me to keep writing ill update as fast as I can. (:


	8. Chapter 7

**Blind. **

Chapter 7

As Massie made her way down her drive way Derrick watched her in awe. Gosh she really did look pretty tonight.

"Hello Madame," Derrick said as he opened his car door for her.

"Ha-ha, Thank you sir" Massie smiled.

Derrick walked around the car to open his door.

"Mass," Derrick began.

"Yeah?"

"You look-"Derrick was cut off, his cell phone was ringing.

"Oh god"

"What?" Massie said trying to look at his phone.

"Its Alicia,"

Massie was silent.

"I'll put it on speaker"

Massie rolled her eyes. Why even answer? This wasn't supposed to be Alicia night, this was Massie night. This is part of the cycle, Massie thought. First they fought, and then Alicia would beg for him to take her back, Derrick would say no, and Alicia would get upset and Derrick wouldn't want to see her cry so he'd take her back. Massie prayed silently, dear god please let the cycle be broke tonight."

"Baby?" Alicia squealed through the phone.

"Hey." Derrick mumbled.

"Oh my gawsh baby I missed you!"

"Oh."

"Your going to Kemp's party, right?"

"Yup."

"OMG! I'll see you there baby"

"Stop calling me that."

"Wh-What?"

"Leesh, we're done."

"De-Derrick, are you being serious? Cause this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry Alicia, but I have to go."

With that, Derrick hung up his phone. Massie put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay."

"You know, we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

"Like I'm going to let a girl ruin the party, let's go."

Massie smiled to herself as Derrick started the car. Derrick looked at her and smiled back.

"You seem excited."

"You know I love parties." Massie laughed.

Derrick smiled and drove off.

XXX

When Derrick & Massie arrived at Kemp's house it was already packed. Kemp greeted them at the door and handed Derrick a drink, alcohol of some sort. Derrick nodded at him and set the drink down on the nearest table.

"No drinking for you?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to want to remember tonight."

The music was set high on some techno music. Massie & Derrick walked to the couch were Cam & another girl where sitting. Cam stood up.

"Hey guys," Cam smiled "This is Claire, Claire this is Massie & that's Derrick."

"Hey." Massie smiled.

She smiled back.

"So, Cam what's been going on?" Derrick asked, as he plopped onto the couch. Massie stood there, cause there was no more room. Derrick looked up at her and pat his lap. Massie laughed, and sat on his lap. Derrick smiled as he put a hand on her waist.

Cam looked at them warily. "I guess I missed out on a lot while I was hanging with Claire." He thought.

"Well, Alicia's been giving me death glares ever since we got there, um, Plovert and Dylan are upstairs, and Hotz is wasted."

"Alicia's here?" Derrick rose his eyebrows.

Cam nodded, "She came with her crew. What's the deal man are you two done?"

"Hah, you just figured that out now?"

Massie got up, "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

"Water, please." Cam asked.

"Want me to come with?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick, I'm perfectly fine getting water." Massie laughed.

"If you say so." Derrick playfully rolled his eyes.

XXX

Derrick watched Massie walk away to the kitchen. He never knew he could feel this way about his best friend.

"So, man, what's the deal with you & mass?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just seemed like something was going on."

Derrick laughed nervously, "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"You like her."

"What? No..psht, why would you think that?"

"Don't act dumb Derrick, I can tell."

XXX

Massie walked into the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. "So far, so good." She thought.

She grabbed two waters and started walking toward the couch they were all sitting at. At least three seconds after she left the kitchen she was confronted by a bitchy Spanish brunette.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alicia shrieked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's called walking." Massie smirked.

Alicia was wearing a super tight black strapless dress, it wasn't very long. Behind her were two, Spanish girls about her age with identical dresses.

"I wasn't talking about that, dumb a**. I meant why are you hear with my boyfriend?"

"Last time I checked you and him broke up, did you not hear what he said to you on the phone?"

Alicia's smirk started to fade. "Y-you heard that?"

Massie nodded.

"Not like it matters, we'll be back together by the end of the night." Her smirk returned.

"Aha, well good luck with that."

"You better stay away from him, if you know what's good for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Massie turned to go.

Alicia grabbed Massie's arm, "One more thing,"

XXX

Derrick saw Alicia and Massie talking while he was sitting on the couch, he got up and started walking over to Massie, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

XXX

"I'll keep that in mind." Massie turned to go.

Alicia grabbed Massie's arm, "One more thing,"

When Massie turned around, Alicia punched her in the face, hard. Massie felt excruciating pain all over her jaw and mouth. Massie winched in pain and held her jaw with one hand, with the other hand she grabbed a cup of pop someone was holding and threw it at Alicia. Alicia was about to grab Massie's hair but Derrick stepped in between them. He held onto Massie and gave Alicia a dirty look. Alicia's muscle under her eye twitched.

"D-Derrick." Alicia said as she put a hand on his arm. Derrick shrugged her off.

"Alicia, what the f**k? Why don't you f**king get it? Were done, stay away from me and stay away from Massie & there won't be any problems, wow, I thought you were different. Your a f**king slut, I mean seriously look at you. You're a mess."

Alicia looked at him for what felt like a long time, her mascara was dripping down her face, her jaw was quivering, and her dress was riding up her backside. "S-sorry." She mumbled, and walked out. Her crew quickly followed.

XXX

**I UPDATED :D haha, sorry if you don't like it, I just really wanted to write this. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys sorry this is short, I felt bad about not updating for a while and I have major writers block so I'm going to put this up. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. (: **

**Blind.**

Chapter 9

Massie's entire body ached. Her knees felt like they were about to break and make her collapse to the floor. Her jaw quivering with pain and excitement. She was in the arms of Derrick Harrington. Besides the fact her jaw was killing her she couldn't help but cringe every time Derrick ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can you talk?" Derrick asked in a quiet, soothing voice.

Massie didn't move. She hadn't tried talking yet and was afraid moving her mouth would just cause her more pain. She opened her mouth a little let out a low whimper and shut it.

"It'll be okay," Derrick said in a whisper. "Cam, can you get me some ice?"

"Sure thing, man."

Derrick sat Massie down in the nearest chair and looked at her. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, and her face was flushed. Derrick wiped a tear as it fell from her eye down her cheek.

"Is it bleeding?"

Massie shook her head.

Derrick touched the part of her jaw where she was punched. "Does this hurt?"

Massie shook her head. Derrick put his hand down; he leaned in toward her face and gently laid a kiss on the place she was punched. "Did that hurt?" he whispered.

Massie half-smiled and shook her head.

Derrick smiled, "Good."

Derrick wiped the tears that still lay on her cheeks as Cam returned with the ice. He handed it to Derrick who put it to Massie's jaw.

"Dude, maybe we should just leave, before something else goes down. Josh has been flashing you dirty looks ever since you said that to Alicia." Cam said. Claire stood next to him.

"Yeah, I guess," Derrick trailed off."Hey we should just go back to my place and chill. Watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good. You up for that?" Cam asked looking at Claire.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled.

Cam grabbed Claire's hand. "We're going to go to the car; you know how long it takes to start that thing."

Derrick nodded and turned back to Massie as they left.

"Sounds good to you, right?"

"Yeah." Massie said in a whisper, it didn't hurt as much as before. The ice was working.

Massie looked around she spotted Josh Hotz, who was before giving Derrick dirty looks, got up and started to make his way toward them through the crowd.

"Let's go." Massie said grabbing Derrick's hand and walking to the door.

"Looks like someone's in a rush" Derrick laughed.

Massie didn't stop or look back until they were right in front of Derrick's car.

"Block, what's the matter?"

Massie looked back to Kemp's house and saw Josh through the window; he looked Massie right in the eyes and walked away.

"Block?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Let's go."

Derrick sighed and opened the door for her. Massie smiled and sat down.

Derrick sat down and looked at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I feel bad."

Massie was beyond confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault, I should of never gone out with Alicia, if I did none of this would have never happened and…ugh, just things would be different," Derrick was quiet for a while, then he mumbled. "I didn't want you to get hurt."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed! (:**

**AN: I'm back! (: I am so sorry for being gone so long! So as your Christmas gift here's a chapter! If you guys are still into this story I plan on updating a whole lot more during holiday break, I promise not to disappear!**

**Blind.**

Chapter 9

Derrick & Massie were staring at each other for what felt like a long time. They were in Derrick's car in his driveway. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. They never felt like this before.

Massie opened her mouth to tell Derrick it was okay, and that they could get through it, but they both broke there stares when there was tapping on the drivers window.

"Come on you, lovebirds, its getting late." Cam said as he knocked on the window.

"Geez, thanks Cam." Massie thought.

Derrick shot her an apologetic smile, and they both got out of his car.

Derrick grabbed Massie's hand as they walked to were Cam & Claire stood in front of his house. He unlocked the door & led them into the basement.

"I'm going to change, uh Cam you know where the popcorn is, go make some."

"What do I look like a maid?"

"Could've fooled me." Derrick joked, Massie & Claire giggled.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Come on Claire."

Massie watched as they made their way up the stairs, when she couldn't see them she turned to Derrick.

He was smiling.

"What?"  
"Nothing," Derrick chuckled. "Does your jaw still hurt?"

Massie had forgotten about that "Nope."

Derrick smiled & took a step closer to her.

"Derrick," Massie started.

Derrick put his hand on her cheek, "Yeah?"

"They're going to be back soon."

"I'm sure they'll be pretty busy."

Massie smiled, Derrick leaned in & Massie felt his warm lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she did around his neck. Fireworks exploded in Massie's stomach. She hoped they did in his too. He pulled away, "I guess I should go change."

"I guess so."

Derrick started walking towards his bedroom & Massie followed. Derrick laughed, "You wanna watch me change or something?" He winked at her.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry." She laughed, "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

Derrick looked at her confused, "Why?"

"I really feel like getting out of this dress."

Derrick laughed, "Yeah, sure, come in."

Derrick looked through one of his drawers and threw her a navy blue shirt from Abercrombie.

"Is that good?"

"Perfect" She smiled.

"Alright, Get done fast kay?"

Massie nodded and went to the bathroom across the hall while Derrick changed in his bedroom. She was already wearing black Under Armour Spandex underneath her dress, so she quicky pulled the dress over her head and threw the shirt over. It covered just about as much as the dress did, so most of her leg was shown off.

"Thank Gawd I shaved" She thought.

She folded up the dress and stuffed it into her bag. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Derrick waiting for her.

"Geez Block, you look better in my clothes than I do."

Massie giggled and they walked down the stairs to meet Cam and Claire giggling in the kitchen.

"You guys seem like your having fun." Derrick smiled.

Cam was about to say something in response but then the microwave let off a loud ring to inform the popcorn was ready.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Massie asked.

"The Last Exorcism." Derrick said while high fiving Cam.

Claire looked at them in disgust while Massie looked horrified!

"Your joking right?"

Derrick and Cam laughed in response.

XXX

An hour into the movie Claire was cuddling with Cam on the couch while Claire pulled a blanket over her eyes. On the floor Massie and Derrick where sharing a blanket while Massie's face was buried into Derrick's chest while Derrick rubbed her back his eyes glued to the t.v.

"Are you sure this was a good choice?" Claire asked. "I think I'm not going to be able to sleep for days!

"Yeah, D, maybe we should stop it."

"Aww, you guys are babies" Derrick joked as he stopped the movie.

Claire looked at her phone, "I think I should get going, my mom would kill me if I stayed out any later."

"Yeah, Same here. See ya tomorrow D, you two Mass."

"Bye guys" Derrick said in response.

Cam looked down at Massie, "Is she alright."

"I think she fell asleep." Derrick looked at her two, she looked so peaceful.

"Alright then, Well tell her we said bye." Cam said, smiling at the sleeping angel in Derrick's arms.

"Oh God." Cam thought.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Claire said brightly.

"You two" Derrick said in response.

Cam looked at Claire and put his arm around her as he escorted her to his car to drive her home; he had to get Massie off his brain. Especially since she seemed off limits now.

**AN: Did you like it? I haven't lost my touch I hope! (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **Oh my goodness! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I was on FanFiction pretty much all day today and I realized how much I missed writing this! So, I'm going to start updating regularly starting now!

**Disclaimed! :D**

**Blind.**

Chapter 10

Massie woke up to being held in Derrick's warm embrace. She looked up at him and realized he was still asleep. Massie could not believe what she was seeing. She had spent the night at Derrick's house in Derrick's arms!

"Holy Crap" Massie thought.

Did Derrick's parents realize she'd spent the night? Did her mom know she wasn't home? Massie didn't know really If Derrick's parents would care if she and Derrick had a sleepover, but she knew her mom would kill her! Massie was contemplating the idea if she should run home right now or pretend to still be asleep. She felt Derrick start to stir a little bit so she decided to pretend to sleep. She stayed as still as she could with her eyes closed, as she heard Derrick yawn and start moving around.

XXX

Derrick woke up to the smell of Vanilla; he looked down and realized his nose was buried into Massie's hair.

"Jeez, she smells good." Derrick thought.

Derrick started to get up trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up Massie. He stood up, stretched his arms and yawned. He looked down and smiled at his sleeping beauty. He decided it was time to wake her up. He grabbed his phone, and put it to his ear, pretending to call someone.

"Why, Good Morning, " Derrick said loud and clear.

He paused for a second and continued.

"Im fine and yourself?"

He paused again.

"That's good. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Mas-"

Massie jumped up and grabbed the phone right out of Derrick's hands and started pressing as many buttons as she could.

Derrick couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Block, Chill out, I was kidding!" Derrick laughed.

Massie opened her mouth to protest but instead she let out a strained yelp and grabbed her jaw.

Derrick rushed over to her side and held her; she buried her head into his chest.

"It hurts?"

Derrick felt her nod.

"Let's go upstairs and look at it." Derrick took her hand and made their way up the stairs.

XXX

When Derrick and Massie made it to the top of the stairs Derrick's mom was waiting at the top. Massie's heart stopped. She couldn't bear to hear Derrick's mom yelling at her or him for the little sleepover they had. Derrick's mom had always been so nice to Massie, she even felt like a real mom to Massie. Massie held her breath when they reached the top stair when Derrick's mom grabbed hair and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh dear, it's so great to see you! How have you been darling?"

Massie opened her mouth to respond but then cringed when she felt the excruciating pain in her jaw. She looked at Derrick for help.

"Mom, Massie kind of can't talk right now" Derrick's voice trailed off.

"Oh? Why not? Does your throat hurt? 'Cause I have this amazing home remedy that will work wonders!"

"No, that's not it mom. Last night, at the party Alicia kind of got upset with Massie and well she um, punched her in the jaw" Derrick trailed off again.

"Oh no!" Derrick's mom squealed! "I knew there was something about her I didn't like! Come, sit down sweetheart, let me look at it."

Massie sat down on the sofa in the Harrington's living room as Derrick's mom kneeled down to look at it.

"Derrick, be a dear, and get some ice?"

XXX

About 30 minutes later Massie's voice was coming back. Derrick was sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand.

"Well, the good news is you still have all your teeth! So, hopefully the pain will go away soon. Oh, Derrick I told you that Alicia girl was only trouble. This is what you get for not listening to me! I only wish it wasn't Massie who she sought her anger on! Besides, Derrick you should've been protecting Massie! Maybe if you were there you could've broken all this up! Oh Derrick whatever am I going to do with you!" Derrick's mom kept babbling on.

"Mrs. Harrington it really wasn't his fault. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time that's all." Massie said, trying to get the subject off of what happened last night.

"Well still dear, I wish she would've chosen a different way to handle it, that's all. Anyways, you should be getting home! Your mother must be worried sick!"

Derrick's mom didn't know about Massie's mom and her pills.

"I guess you're right. Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Harrington"

"Oh, no problem, you're always welcome here dear!"

"I'm going to walk her home." Derrick said.

Derrick's mom smiled in response and returned to the kitchen.

Derrick grabbed Massie's hands and pulled her off the couch.

"You feel better, right?"

"I feel great." Massie smiled.

Derrick smiled back and pulled her into a hug, Massie giggled in response. Derrick's breath lingered down her neck when he whispered into her ear, "I never have seen you look more beautiful than you do right now." Massie's cheeks were on fire, the connection between them was electrifying. The butterflies in Massie's stomach were going crazy. Derrick kissed her on the jaw and let go off her and grabbed her bag from by the door.

"Should we be on our way milady?"

**AN: **Well, what did ya think? (:


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **Is anyone still reading this anymore? I feel like everyone forgot about this story ); If your still reading this review and let me know so that way I know to update more !

**Disclaimed :D**

**Blind.**

Chapter 11

Derrick held Massie's hand as they walked through the cool morning air. They we're walking in what felt like a very comfortable silence. A couple minutes later they reached Massie's house.

"Is your mom home?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not sure…" Massie trailed off.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well last night was a lot of fun, and sorry 'bout what happened with Alicia."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I had fun too." Massie smiled.

Derrick returned her smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Call me later?"

"Sure thing." Massie laughed while opening up her front door.

XXX

To Massie's surprise there was no yelling or screaming when she entered her house. She actually heard something she hasn't heard for a very long time. Her mom laughing.

The sound of her moms laughter rang beautifully throughout the house, they were as harmonic as wedding bells. Massie had no idea what could have made her mom so amused so she decided to check it out herself.

She peered into her living room to see her mom cuddling with some guy on their couch. Massie had no idea who this man was, but he did seem oddly familiar. Massie found the sight of them confusing. Massie's mom has shown no interest in guys since her dad divorced her. Just yesterday she was having one of her major meltdowns, but you couldn't tell today.

Massie didn't want to disturb so she ran up to her brothers room. As usual, he wasn't home so she decided to text him.

**Massie: **whos the guy with mom?

**Sam: **wat r u talkin bout?

Massie rolled her eyes and decided to tell him about it later. She looked back down at her phone and discovered she had one new text.

**Private: **meet me at the mall now.

**Massie: **uh, who is this?

**Private: **youll see, now come or danger will be in the presence of your loved ones.

**Massie: **where at the mall?

**Private: **food court, come alone.

Massie swallowed hard while she contemplated if she should go or not. This guy could be someone playing a trick on her or something way more serious. She sighed and decided to take the risk and go, It sounded way better than staying home all day.

XXX

Massie gripped her phone tight as she walked into the food court of the Huntington Mall. She realized if this person wanted to do something bad to her it would be pretty hard with all these people around. She walked over to an empty table and pretended to look busy typing away on her phone.

_5 minutes later_

Massie was getting bored waiting for this mystery guy, so she got up to leave. As she turned around from the table she bumped into this guy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The guy laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it, it's all good." He lifted his head from staring at the ground, and into Massie's amber eyes. Massie realized then it was Josh Hotz.

"Oh, hey Massie, I didn't know that was you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for somebody."

"Hey, what a coincidence I'm waiting for someone too. Why don't we wait together?"

Massie felt weary about staying, especially after what happened at the party last night, but Josh was smiling at her expectantly she couldn't help but say yeah.

"Sure." Massie giggled hesitantly.

Instead of taking the seat across from her Josh took the seat next to her. This made Massie even more uncomfortable then before.

"So, Mass, What've you been up to?"

XXX

**Cam: **D, wanna do something, im so bored.

**Derrick: **sure thing man, lets go 2 da mall ?

**Cam: **sound gewd!

XXX

Derrick and Cam reached the food court of the Huntington Mall. They were laughing over some dumb pick up line Cam came up. Derrick was searching for a place for them to sit when he spotted a pretty brunette with amber eyes looking terrified as a guy with jet black hair was all over her. Derrick realized soon enough it was none other than Josh Hotz and Massie. He didn't want to do anything except go over there and punch Josh Hotz in the face. Derrick slapped Cam's arm lightly and started walking towards the two, Cam quickly followed.

Derrick plopped down in the chair right across from Massie and Cam sat beside him. As soon as Massie saw him a look of relief swept across her face.

"Hey guys, Whatcha been up to?" Derrick said smiling with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, Massie and I we're just having a little talk," Josh smirked. "But I really ought to get going. Remember what I said Mass." He said with a final wave.

All the color drained from Massie's face. Derrick reached over and grabbed her hand once when he was out of sight.

"What did he say to you Block?"

**AN: **Well, here you go! Please review, I'd really love some feedback!


End file.
